Counterpart Conflict
by SeasonalQuxxn42
Summary: When the Seasonal Sisters realize that their relationships with Rogues are never going to work out, things take a rocky turn when the girls meet their Counterparts for the first time. In a fit of Jealousy, their Exes do almost everything they can to win them back. Only to realize that these new guys are more than they can handle. How will this turn out for the loveless Rogues?


*Plays "Selena Gomez – Birthday" music in the background and dances to it* Guess what y'all? It's my Birthday today! And here's my birthday gift to you guys for sticking with me for the past two years! *Stops dancing and focuses* Alright, so I originally was going to make this story when "AM4S" was finished with, but knowing me, that was probably going to take a few months...so yeah. *Sighs* So I figured "Ah, what the hell! This won't hurt just to make one Chapter for it!". So here it is, guys! My imagination at its best! I've had this story planned for literally three years, right before I first came to this site, so here it is...finally!

Now, since I have to finish up new Chapters with my other stories, this may take awhile to finish up. But! Since I suddenly have an urge to keep writing Chapters for this one specifically...that's exactly what I'll do. I'm taking a break from "AM4S" anyways, so I think there may be more Chapters for this one right now.

So, let's go ahead and map out what this Story actually is before we begin. This is Romance/Humor/Drama/Hurt & Comfort/Friendship...and I think that's it. Yep, that pretty much settles everything. And knowing me, there will be a lot of Humor going on...soon! Not yet, but soon!

Now with that all out of the way, let's get right into the Story, y'all! :D

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Counterpart Conflict

{Matilda & Edward}

Matilda came running up the stairs of the apartment building, exhausted and panting from all of the running and flying she had to do just to get here in the first place. She was late, again! Being a girlfriend and a Superhero at the same time wasn't easy for her. Both took up most of her time, and both were hard to keep up with. She had huge responsibilities for one of them, and minor ones for the other. But it was her first time ever being in a serious relationship before, so she had to cut herself some slack a little bit. Before the whole relationship thing started, her main priority was to keep both Gotham and Arkham city safe from any harm. She barely had any time to go out. But after encountering the Riddler, she had no clue how much he'd change her life. Matilda used to hate Edward with a passion! Mostly because he either annoying her to death, or chatting her ear up to death. He always was breathing down her neck about something, and she hated it. But honestly, he was the only bit of entertainment she'd ever get in Arkham when she was bored, and she secretly enjoyed it. She thought violence would help, but not even her hard blows to his face kept him away...for so some odd reason that she still can't seem to figure out. But if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be her old self again. She learned how to get past her trust issues and a few anger issues because of him. Matilda always saw Edward in a cheery mood for some reason, and she honestly found it kind of cute. And after months of constantly bothering her about it, she finally decided to go out with him, mainly because he wouldn't shut up about it. She thought it would be a disaster at first, knowing how Edward is when he constantly craves attention wherever he goes, and how he belittles everyone for not being as intelligent as he was. That was probably the number one thing that Matilda disliked about him. His narcissistic ways! But surprisingly, for once, he acted normal...and nervous. She found it uncomfortable to deal with all this somewhat cheesy romantic stuff, because she wasn't used to it. She was taught how to fight, not to love, which made this difficult for her to cope with. But Matilda slowly got used to it, and then she began to enjoy it, and now she can't get enough of it.

She didn't think it would work out because of their differences...mostly in height. She was a few inches taller than him, but Edward didn't care about that because he's sometimes used to being the shortest one around, besides Penguin. Edward and Matilda have known each other for two years, but they've been together for half a year, and honestly...she couldn't happier. As cheesy as it may sound, he actually taught her how to trust again, and how to actually love someone. Matilda used to be serious and brutal, always pretending to be something that she wasn't. But Edward saw past that, and managed to pull the real her out again using all of the pieces of his brain that he could. Matilda still has some anger problems to work out, but she's making it through.

Matilda finally made it to the apartment room. She quickly took out her keys and unlocked the door and entered, closing the door behind her. She smiled slightly, seeing Edward sitting at his small working station in the corner. From the looks of it, he was in one of his silly thinking states, because usually he'd be all over her when she walked through the door. Living with Edward wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she was used to being around him now, so she had no complaints.

"Hey, Eddie? I'm back!" She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck placing a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to stop a bank robbery on my way back home. Those idiots honestly don't know how to plan, picked them off one by one, but things kinda got intense when they started bringing the guns out. Luckily, B came right on time to take care of the situation so I could get here." For once she was actually thankful that Batman came to take care of something that she kind of had under control. "So, I'm here now. And I'm excited for that romantic dinner you promised me at that Italian Restaurant you mentioned." She chuckled slightly at herself. "Sorry if that sounded cheesy, but you know I'm new to the whole relationship thing." Matilda waited for him to respond, but nothing came from his mouth. "Eddie?" Still nothing. "Eddie?" Okay, she was getting a little irritated now. "Eddie, are you listening to me?"

"I'm busy, Matil!" He finally answered, but with harshness in his voice.

"Busy with what?" She asked.

"Something important!" Edward replied again, but yelled a little.

Matilda caught the attitude, a little taken back because she wasn't used to Edward being irritated that much. That was her job to be irritated by him. "What's with the slightly loud and slightly annoyed tone?"

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just very stressed out at the moment."

"Oh," Matilda knew that whenever he mentioned being stressed out a lot, it usually meant he wanted something in particular from her. She sometimes hated it, but this time she'll make an exception. "Well maybe I can help with that a little, if you get my drift." Matilda slowly trailed her hands down his chest, only to have them pushed away by him.

"Matil, I'm not in the mood today, alright." He retorted, irritation filling his voice.

"Seriously?" Okay, what the hell was going on? She wasn't used to seeing him like this, at all! Usually today would be a normal day, but something was very out of place here. "Weird. Because it's usually _you_ that gets all grabby on _me_ when I'm not in the mood. Kinda funny to see those roles switched." Actually it wasn't funny to her, just weird. "So...what's got you all upset?" Dammit, why was she so bad at talking to people? She hated having this issue!

"I don't want to talk about it, Matil."

"That's...also weird. Because _you_ usually chat _me_ up when I don't feel like talking. But we talk about everything all the time anyway." Once again with the weirdness. "Again with the switched roles." Suddenly, Edward whipped his head around and glared at her.

"Matilda, can I get one minute of silence from you?!" He yelled. "God, you always have something pointless to say!" At this point, Matilda was completely taken back by this, and was this close to almost snapping, until she remembered that she didn't want to end up in Arkham again. Well, now she knew that this was something serious and had to be taken cared of fast.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She slightly yelled back.

"Batman! He's what's wrong with me!" Edward snapped. "Spoiling my plans, ruining my creations! The only thing that seems to go through that idiotic buffoon's mind is to destroy everything in his path, including the things I've worked hard on for months! That dimwitted fool can't seem to realize when he's finally beaten!" This was why he was so irritated at her? All because he couldn't seem to figure out that the World's Greatest Detective couldn't be beat by an egotistic guy that does nothing but create puzzles that aren't even worth solving? It was just sad that he couldn't get the hint that Batman was better than him in every single way.

Matilda glared at him. "Are you fucking serious? You're still doing this shit?!" She retorted. "Eddie, you promised me that you'd stop with the crime bullshit!" She thought he did quit, but it turns out she was very wrong. He had still been the Riddler for months now, and she hadn't realized it. How did he keep this hidden from her when they're in a relationship together and they also live together? Well, Edward was always sneaky about everything, and he knew how to keep secrets hidden very easily. Damn his brain smarts!

"Uh, no, I didn't! I said I would _try_ to stop. I never said that I'd give it up cold-turkey!"

"Oh, so all this time since we've been dating, you've been playing Riddler again?!"

He honestly couldn't believe that she didn't figure this out sooner. "What else do you think I do whenever you're not around?!"

"How about, working on you? Trying to get your mind out of crazy-land. That's one thing I thought you were doing!"

"Why do you care anyways? You're never here to even support me for once in this on and off relationship we have! You're always somewhere protecting this god awful city with my number one nemesis, doing nothing but helping him foil my plans!" Matilda wasn't aware that it was his plans in the first place, just some random guy. And she only partially took part in it. "It's like you enjoy seeing me fail, Matil! But not this time. Because no one is better than the Riddler! Not even some spineless, arrogant, aggressive woman with wings!" When Matilda heard those insults, she was trying her best to keep calm and control herself like she has been for months and not end up having to bury his body deep within the soils of Gotham.

"You. Did not. Just fucking say that shit. To me!" She was rather calm when she replied that, but that was a very bad sign. He's obviously forgotten how dangerous she was and how she could easily put him in a Coma. But Matilda wasn't heartless like that. But she could if she wanted too.

"Well obviously it's true! And what are you going to do about it, Matil? Beat me up? Like you used too whenever you were angry about something!" He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Very juvenile and pathetic might I add!"

Matilda took a deep breath, and tried to act like Caroline for once, and do what she would do in a situation like this. "Look, Eddie, the reason why I _am_ saving this god awful city is to make sure that your dumbass and everybody else we know is safe from any harm! And the only thing that's stopping me from choking the hell out of you right now is because I love you, regardless of your stupid mistakes! And in case you've forgotten, _you're_ the one who's teaching me how to control my rage! Well guess what? Because of you, all of those lessons I've learned are completely gone for the day, and now my day is fucked up because I'm now in a fucked up mood because of you!" Whenever people make Matilda angry or upset, her entire day is ruined until someone fixes it, or something good happens to her. Its been like that all her life.

"If you loved me, then you wouldn't be helping that flying rodent all the time!"

"I help him because it's the right thing to do! Why can't you understand that?! I thought you didn't have a problem with me being a hero!"

"And to think that you were on my side." He retorted. "You really are as stupid as people say you are." If only Edward knew just how hurt she was when he said that, he would have regretted his choice of words.

Matilda kept calm, she wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Instead, she was going to do like Caroline and do this rationally. "Even if I _was_ stupid, and I was crazy enough to tell Batman all of your secrets and plans right now, do you think I'd be with you right now if I did? No, I wouldn't! So before you keep getting all judging with me, I suggest you take a minute to think and actually realize that I'd never betray you like that even if I had the chance, because I'm not a fucking Backstabber like all the other people you've encountered in your life! Also. If I _was_ stupid like everyone says I am, then I wouldn't be with you right now, now would I? Because it's only the "smart girls" that can keep up with your ego, and I just so happen to be one of them. Oh wait a second, I _used_ to be one of them until I was confirmed to be an Idiot! An Idiot that has been able to put up with your shit all this time, but still gets a bad rep from it. Riddle me this, Eddie! What's blinded by perfection, egotistic, and often loses people that care about him all because of his reputation? The Answer is obviously you!" After hearing that, Edward finally got a glimpse of sense and realized how much of a complete moron he was and regretted his mistake, but it was too late already.

"Matilda, I didn't mean-" She cut him off.

"You know what...I'm gonna go in the room and pack my stuff, and then I'm gonna stay over at Shawns' place for awhile until you've finally gotten a grip on your mind again." She began to walk away, but she stopped when Edward desperately grabbed her arm.

"Matil, I didn't mean what I said! I just wasn't thinking straight..."

"Eddie, just stop!" She yelled, yanking his hand off of her. "I can't be around you right now, because I might accidentally hurt you in ways that I'll regret." She stormed out into the bedroom and got all the things she needed and packed them in her backpack. While doing so, she was trying her best not to cry. She hated crying. It only showed weakness and vulnerability in the soul, and there was no way in hell she was going to show that. Ever!

When she had everything, she headed towards the door, only to be stopped again by Edward. She looked at him, guilt contorting his face.

"Matilda, please...don't leave me!"

"Eddie, when you're done playing Riddler and you finally realize that I'm the only person who actually gives a fuck about you, then come talk to me!" With that, she left out the door, leaving a guilty Riddler to slowly die away in his mistakes.

To be Continued...

* * *

Damn...that had to be the most saddest thing I have ever written, because I'm used to writing Comedy and stuff, but this came out instead. *Shrugs* Oh well. My others girls are gonna have it even worse...mostly Lisa, but I'm not gonna spoil anything. Also, why does everything feel so awkward when I post the first Chapter to a new Side-Story? I've always had that problem. I just feel so damn awkward and I don't know why...weird.

Anyway, for those of you who want to know, I'm using Arkham City Riddler, Two-Face, and Zsasz, and also a mix of Arkham Asylum and The Animated series Scarecrow. Just call me the Mix-up Queen, because I love mixing things up! XD

Also, I'm not entirely sure yet, but if I have some extra inspirational juices felt flowing in my brain afterwards, I might, just might...make another Side-Story where it takes place in the game "Arkham Knight", and the girls are doing some of the side missions for Batman. I might, I'm not sure yet!

Well, Guys, I'll see you all later on in the next Chapter (Whenever I post it up :P), and it will be Caroline's turn to get a fucked up Ending. Now if you'll excuse me, I got some dancing to get back too, because it's my Birthday!. *Plays "Beyonce – Flawless (Madeaux Remix)" music and dances to it*

Bye Guys...And Stay Seasonal! :)


End file.
